I missed you
by annalyneex
Summary: REVISED! 20 comments until next chapter please! Lemon - all good smut in the first chap. Marriage story mixed with KamuixKaguraxSougoxNobume. Sougo and Kagura are married with 5 children. Gintama in the future. Angst, dark themes. Plot in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

50 comments until next chapter please! Lemon - all good smut. Marriage story mixed with Sougo x Kagura x Kamui x Nobume. Sougo and Kagura are married with 5 children. Gintama in the future. Angst, dark themes.

They were both frantic, and touching and pulling and caressing all while licking and sucking at each other's tender flesh; and they nearly tipped over when Sougo opened the paper door to their home. Kagura pulled on his hair and he squeezed her ass in desperation. He was carrying her inside their home because she was leaning all her weight on him.

"Welcome home, China," he murmured against her lips and his red eyes dilated when he saw her in her messy disarray.

"Yeah-uh-huh, shut up," she said pulling him into another deep kiss.

Sougo kissed his wife deeply and plunged his skillful tongue swiftly between her soft and supple lips. Kagura smiled in appreciation and traced her fingertips across his collarbone while she thumbed her nails against the scars that he attained while fighting Kamui. She scratched her nails against his pulse and he hissed in response, and bit her swollen lips where he drew blood.

The halls were empty of any human presence, and the rooms contained little to no furniture.

All that could be heard was the sound of wet squelching of tongues and soft, guttural moans.

It was night outside, but neither person was bothered by the quietness of the hour or the loneliness of the atmosphere. To them, the darkness shielded them from the problems that were placed forcibly into their hearts.

For now, they believed there was no such thing as duty or promises – it didn't matter that Kagura had agreed to provide birth heirs to the Yato clan with Kamui; it didn't matter that Sougo was fulfilling his needs of an absent wife with countless prostitutes and women; it didn't matter that Nobume had become someone special in his heart; it didn't matter that Edo was on a brink of collapse. This night came only once every year, and they were going to indulge themselves and give themselves into their pent-up desires by fucking all night long like two carnal driven animals - because, even if it was for one night, they were going to do what they felt, in their hearts, to be right.

She looked at her husband and he gave her a mischievous smirk, telling her what he wanted and silently asking if she wanted him too. She grinned sheepishly and nodded in agreement to his secret proposition. He lured her to their bedroom while distracting her with his delicious lips. He led her backwards while supporting her with his supportive hands and tracing chaste kisses to her lips.

Kagura walked backwards and allowed her husband to show her the way to their love nest.

She purred in appreciation when she felt the cold, concrete wall hit her soft, womanly curves and milky posterior. They were leaning on the wall next to their bedroom. She angled her foot to the right and looked for the familiar texture of the paper doors. Kagura pressed the sole of her foot on the door and felt the cool sheets of the paper door glide smoothly and effortlessly against her ankle and pad.

Kagura drew her leg up and over his muscular hip and pressed her front to him.

Sougo breathed deeply, aching for her. The woman with the red, fierce hair scratched her nails over the his bristle-like tresses. He kissed her tenderly on the neck causing Kagura to shutter against the warm figure. Whereas her fingers rested on his chest, his lingered on her shoulder blades and he absentmindedly pushed the fabric that clung tightly to her skin on and off.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to take it slow or fast, whether to give into their desires or make their achings last - so that it would become remembrial.

He opened her yukata a bit, and peppered wet kisses above her cleavage. Her voiced hitched and she could feel her desire for him leak on her underwear; wetting and lubricating her canals, and making herself ready for his penetration.

The light breeze swayed the laced curtains of the window open and smells of mowed grass and water springs drifted into the quiet wooden house. The humid air surrounded the couple; enveloping them in a heat mass of warm air.

Sweat started accumulating on Kagura's neck which provided Sougo an erotic portrait of his breathless wife. His cock twitched in anticipation as he pushed his arousal to her womanhood, showing his apparent desire for the one woman he would ever truly love. He took her hips and swayed against her, making sure to tell her how much he wanted her.

She could feel the shape and the pulse of his length as their hips moved as one connected entity. Closer. She wanted closer. They stared at each other – both slack-jawed and lust ridden – as they gazed upon the other's apparent pleasure. They breathed heavily against each other and watched mesmerized as their magnificent joints glided past each other in amazing friction.

Kagura pressed her fingers inside his black Shisengumi's trousers and ridded him of the flimsy and annoying material, where he was left him only in his black boxers.

She was rewarded with a glimpse of his muscular body that was illuminated by the moon. The large bulge of his underwear hid a cock that demanded so much from her crevices. His tongue swirled within her mouth and she realized that she had unconsciously lifted both her legs around his muscular hips. Now, she was clawing at his back and ass, and Sougo was moaning softly against her neck, because their groins were so close to each. He could clearly feel her wetness, and her heat and her slick vulva.

His pre-cum and her wetness mixed on her thin underwear and he could see her wet, pink, and soaked clit through the flimsy piece of cloth. Their breathing was growing sharper by the minute and their self-control was waning by the second. He slid his hands underneath her flimsy dress and traced the outline of her underwear with his hands. Sougo could feel Kagura's small gasp and intake of breath against his mouth as his warm hands teased her soft flesh.

She flicked her nail against his nipple, and traced lazy circles over it. The muscles of his chest and arms clenched and tightened at the feel of her touches and she could feel him harden between her folds. She whimpered and he supported her weight by tucking his hands underneath the back of her thighs.

Sougo pushed open Kagura's yukata to get a better view of her body. It hung loosely on her waist showing her naked body to her husband.

Her chest rose up and down from her deep breathings and the milky whites of her skin glistened. Sougo brought his mouth to her soft breast and breathed over her nipple. It stood erect at his teasing breath and Kagura growled in anger, "Fucking sadist."

"Oh, your just realizing this, China doll?" he said with a triumph smirk. He brought his lips to her and their mouths opened agape as their tongues mingled and tasted the other's familiar flavor.

Kagura smirked when an evil idea popped into her head.

She let her fingers slowly fall from his neck, to his nipple, to his bellybutton, and then to his cock.

Sougo was slightly trembling from the pleasurable ministrations.

She pressed her palm against his phallus and squeezed the top of his member. It pulsed at her touch and he pushed against her hand in apparent frustration. A guttural moan escaped Sougo's throat as he concentrated hard on the pleasure he was receiving, as she cradled his length against her palm.

"Feels good," he murmured, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Do you like it," she asked as she licked the shell of his ear, voice dripping with sadistic pleasure.

"Your not gonna hear me beg, China," Sougo said with a strained voice as he tightened his grip on her skin. His hands held tightly onto her hips and ass as he tried his best to keep her in her upright position and not tip them over.

"Oh?" she hummed, "that...can be...arranged," she trailed her fingers from his penis and rested them on his nipples.

"Bitch." he murmured with anger, "you better pump me, China...or..."

"Or what?" She asked while smirking.

Kagura brought her left fingers to his open lips. She could feel his slight intakes of breaths as his tongue came out to lap and lick at her warm fingers. She rolled her eyes at his obnoxiousness and made sure for him to watch her: she slowly inserted her index fingers and middle finger in her mouth.

Kagura could taste his saliva, a specific taste of cinnamon and pears. She slipped both her fingers in her supple and plump lips and sucked her fingers, making sure to pump them, in and out of her mouth. Sougo's mouth hung agape and he yearned to kiss her. But every time he inched closer, she would move back. And suddenly the ache between his legs grew from uncomfortable to plain untakable. 'Fuck,' he thought, watching her suck her fingers into her mouth.

"...Please," Sougo said so softly, it was barely audible. He was looking at the window with a annoyed look in the face.

Yep, a real bruise to his male ego, but he didn't fucking care, all that mattered was to feel her hand pump him to climax.

She smiled at him and brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Thank you...Sadist. Love you."

"Shut up, fucking bitch," he breathed huskily.

She took her fingertips from her mouth and let it slide delicately out of her mouth, providing an erect middle finger to his face. Before Sougo could think of a witty comeback, he felt relief and europhia stem through his veins.

She slowly pumped his member and reveled at how his pre-cum dripped upon her fingers. She expertly stroked him in his preferred rhythm and watched how his body shook. He closed his eyes as he buried his head against her neck and thrusted in rhythm with her hand; where he sought the closed, warm heat.

Her hand trailed up the thick texture of his cock, sliding up and down, only to pause to give him quick squeezes and teases. She peered at his face and noticed at how pink and flushed he was. She glossed her thumb over the slit. He was moaning loudly now, unable to use the self-control that the Shinsegumi had taught him. It was in this moment that he remembered that soon her hands would be replaced by her dripping, wet pussy. It wasn't enough. His dick called for her pussy. He wanted her. He wanted to be buried in her heat as he claimed her and marked her to be his and only his.

Just the thought pushed Sougo over the edge. He pushed her hand away and ripped off her underwear to find a surprisingly, pair of silky underwear.

"What the fuck...?" Sougo murmured against her lips as he examined the underwear that sat laying on his index finger. He fingered the material that radiated with the warm heat and silk scent of his wife.

"This is gross," he whispered in deadpan as his lips drifted to her neck. Kagura cocked her eyebrows and pulled his body to face her.

She drew her eyebrows together and asked, "Do you have a problem, sadist? Are my undies not to your satisfaction?"

"And since when do you wear these types of panties, China? Don't you usually wear leaves or toilet paper...you know, like that...what do you call it...oh yeah...The American Tarzan." He continued to trail his lips to her collarbone and added, "I've actually gotten used to it, that's all. Now, shut up, let's fuck. We are talking way too much - all the people jerking off to this fanfiction are probably getting pissed that we keep on stopping and talking."

Kagura bit her lip in frustration. She had hoped to try to become a bit girly. Especially since, she found Sougo's mistresses with cute underwear all tied together in pink frills and see-through ribbons. Not only did he not like her underwear, he seemed disgusted.

Kagura rolled her eyes and responded, "Actually...I was actually gonna wear a g-string or a loincloth. Just for you, of course, my loving husband. Just to make you happy," she smirked with sarcasm.

"I would have preferred the g-string, then."

"Yeah, me too. Wearing them for 10 years straight, would make it my obvious choice and-"

"Wait, are these the same g-string that you did not take off for years, which is the reason why they are only strings?"

"Yeah! Uh-huh! You'll be paying for a new set!" she announced proudly as she took the ripped underwear between her fingers and swung it in a circle. She accidentally threw it out the open window.

"So...you're becoming womanly now? Interesting," he said with fake optimism. "Last year, you were so manly – with your hairy legs and all."

"What are you talking about? I've always been womanly! I am more woman than Paris Hilton and Lindsey Lohan combined."

"Bad examples," he laughed. "That just means,'slutty.' But you win that too," he said examining their positions. She still held his penis in her hand and gave him an uncomfortable tug on his dick.

"Douche," Sougo winced as he quickly pulled himself out of her hand. Kagura pulled her mouth in a tight line and allowed him to continue the conversation. "Just admit it, China, you just wanted to get me horny, huh? It's gonna have to take much more than underwear to get me up," Sougo said proudly.

"Apparently," she said looking at his the engorged length that stood up proudly between his legs. Kagura continued, "You sure know how to destroy a moment, uh-huh, I thought you'd be, 'Oh, yeah -I'm horny, let me eat my beautiful wife out. Which reminds me Sadist, I'm hungry!"

"Don't you see what we're in the middle of? How can you be so hungry now?" he asked flabbergasted by her bluntness.

"Well, your the one who wanted to talk! You started it," she spat back.

"I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense, that's all. What I don't understand is why your wearing something like this, it's just unlike you-" His mind stopped and he gave her a deadly look, "This is Kamui's preference, isn't it?" His voice deepened and bordered anger. Within his mind, he could see her panting underneath her own brother as he removed a piece of thin, silky black laces off her womanhood. He clenched his teeth and brought her lips forcibly towards his and smashed them together.

"Wait! Wait!" she tried to explain by closing her lips from his invading tongue. She pulled his face to directly face hers, "Now, don't go acting like a jealous, husband. Uh-huh, HUSBAND! H-U-S-B-A-ND! You heard me, right, I chose you! You have me, so don't just think of some ridiculous notion that Kamui is the reason why I'm wearing-" She moaned and gasped as Sougo used her open mouth to his advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

He traced his long fingers against her nether lips, feeling her liquid drip on his fingertips. He slid his fingers up and down her slit in slow lazy lines. The sadistic man slowly dug his fingers centimeter by centimeter, closer to the apex, all the while continuing the pattern of sliding his fingers up and down her folds until he reached the bottom.

Finally when he reached his final destination, he pushed her lips wide open with two fingers and glossed a ghost of a touch against her sensitive skin and whispered in a deadly tone, "Your fucking mine, you hear that, China? M-I-N-E. Mine."

Kagura arched her neck, breaking their kiss and breathed sensuously against his ear. Sougo's darkened and dilated pupils held tints of black lust and red desire. He gave her a handsome and seductive look. But, instead of falling shy and blushing like he could get other women to do; (such as the countless women on the streets or his own twenty mistresses) she scrunched her face upwards and stuck her two front teeth outward in annoyance. Not only did she make a grotesque face towards his', she stuck out two middle fingers to show her affection.

He smirked and chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I love you or why you really just make me loose control of my emotions - where I'm on the verge of giving up everything up for the sake of your safety or your love and then you do things like this - and I realize you are really one of a kind...and suddenly it all makes sense."

She remained quiet, and Sougo cocked an eyebrow, "Well? Say something. Respond."

He threaded his hand through her hair and gave it a playful thug. She had her face covered and she allowed the shadows of the night disguise her face. "Well...what your basically saying is that...I'm weird...To think, you'll actually say this to my face, after being 364 days you know what? You want a response? Fuck you, that's my response." she said with an evil eye.

Yeah, he wasn't expecting this...especially, since he just confessed his feelings to her. What can you do?

He sighed, "I'm saying your one in a million and...I love you, China." he murmured against her ear.

Sougo could make out the reds and pinks on her cheeks as she stuttered, "W-what are you saying? ARE YOU DRUNK? Are you trying to set a mood? Don't say that out of the blue! It's weird, you drank way too much! Uh-huh, that's definitely it."

It was unusual for him to say these things. They weren't exactly the most 'cutesy, expressive, or showy' couple. It was something that was implied. Their five children was proof of their love, and they didn't need words to express their feelings.

They preferred actions, over words – because actions set a statement, and most words are empty unless supported. They were passionate – yes, but not "loving," and just having the words and the actions together brought Kagura flushed in the face. Especially since, she hadn't heard it from him a long time.

"I'm saying -" he said placing his lips a centimeter away from her lips, "that I love the mother of my five children...and," Sougo stopped.

Her face was red as she asked, "and...?"

"and...her tight, little pussy."

"You bastard!" she screamed before he cut her lips off with his.

Without warning he pushed the head of his dick into her womanhood and pressed his fingers against her clit. He circled his fingers across her red, swollen pearl and she started shaking as she let out small moans and yelps in his ear. He pushed the head of his dick in and out of her.

"Inside...more" Kagura murmured, hating the fact that she was on the brink of begging.

"Yes..." he whispered agreeing against her skin; not in the mood to tease her.

Screw it – screw trying to go slow. Tonight, he was gonna fucking rut her like an animal.

She yelped as he slid more of his dick into her. He watched in amazement at how her nethers sucked on him. It opened gracefully to his magnificent rod and it filled her.

"Do you feel good, China" Sougo breathed shakily, lust dripping from his voice. "I...I want you to feel good."

Now it becoming difficult to form sentences and his head and eyes were growing blank and dizzy. It felt good; her caverns welcomed him and sucked on him and pushed him in deeper. He slid himself, further into her wet hole and her body arched into a beautiful crescent. She clenched his shoulders with her nails and he could feel his blood surely seep out.

He brought his face directly in front of hers, and their eyes were both slightly lidded, dripping with desire and impatient for completion. Their mouths were slack-jawed and he brought his lips close to hers, so he could feel the her intakes of breath. Her lubrication slid down onto his cock, and her walls clenched around him, and she was tight, and wet, and wonderful – and he couldn't believe it was possible to be this in love with a woman.

"Sougo," she whimpered, and he could feel her trembling shyly in his arms, trying to accommodate his large length as she involuntarily constricted on him.

And suddenly, it was too much for him, and he ripped off her yukata and untwisted the pins that held her hair up.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, meaningfully, and genuinely and so uncharacteristicly. And in one quick motion, Sougo fully sank into her. Her walls welcomed him back and hugged him deeper into her - all the way to the womb. He impaled himself into her forcibly, roughly – so deep that he couldn't move, and his action pushed her back into an arch. And he couldn't help but moan into her neck, breathing her scent and touching her.

Her mouth hung open in a silent scream and the balls of her feet arched and was quietly shaking. And he was balls deep in her, and as he slowly slid out of her slick passage, he watched her whimper and protest in dismay, only to whimper a silent 'yes' as he slammed deeply into her.

He clung to her and held her as if she was a child as he raked his fingers in her hair and pulled. She was gripping his shoulder and biceps, and her touch evoked a sharp intake of breath from her husband. He looked for her g-spot where he sought to please and pleasure her by slightly pounding into all parts of her crevice.

He knew he found it when her walls almost painfully squeezed him – so tightly that it seemed like she was pushing him out of her hole.

"Sougo," she whispered exhaustingly; erotically.

Sougo pumped towards it and received a mouthful of mantras of his name. Although his thrusts weren't fast, they were deep – and as he plunged into her relentlessly, Kagura started gasping slightly out in a mixture of pain and pleasure – because his pumps were deep; too deep - right to her cervix. And he knew that he should be more gentler but he couldn't make his body stop; he just couldn't.

She felt too good.

Kagura's pushed back and bucked her hips in time with his pace. She moaned every time Sougo's hips connected with her stomach and buttocks. He grinded toward her nub, trying to create as much friction as possible. Sougo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrusted in and out of her slick passage.

Her back was slamming into the walls in time with his movements and she could feel how his was rod was pulsing and twitching – as if it was trembling. Their pleasured cries echoed throughout the hallway and he held her tightly to his hips as he brought her upward and impaled her petite body onto his length. He buried his head between her neck and sucked on the warm flesh.

"Sadist," she murmurred. Again, Sougo brought his lips to her breasts and blew air over the taunt peaks. But instead of stopping, he slowing enveloped them into his mouth. He sucked on it and glossed his wet tongue over her nub. She cringed, rested her head on the wall behind her and pulled him closer by grabbing his hair.

She was all around him now. Her scent floated everywhere and Suddenly, his arms and legs gave way and they both slid down the wall to the floor.

But nothing stoped their frenzied love-making as he merely pushed her on the floor and climbed over her and continued his ministrations. Their connection did not break, and the rearrangements of their different position also rearranged their insides - and caused the couple to inherently moan in unsion.

He could feel his rhythm increasing, and he couldn't stop himself because it hurt him when he had to leave her insides - even if it was for a few seconds. Sougo felt his thrusts becoming frantic and as he started to lose his rhythm, he could hear his wife's loud heartbeat.

"Around..." he breathed; telling her that he wanted her to wrap her legs around him again.

He pulled his head up with much effort to look into her eyes. Red met blue. Both eyes were half lidded with only love and desire.

His effort on her body pushed the slender woman's body with such force that her body was arching in rhythm with his thrusts.

"does he make you feel this way...? Does that sick bastard fill you this fully, huh? " he asked huskily in her ear.

Kagura's hairs stood up as his breathe entered her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

She moaned.

"Answer," he commanded - his sadistic side threatening to escape. That was it - he was at his breaking point. He took her hips and pushed savagely into her. His speed fastened to its highest peak and her breasts moved erratically back and forth as a result of his intense pace.

Her body was quivering from the pleasure Sougo was exerting on her body. And it was a bit too much as she was holding onto his buttocks and impaling herself on him, matching his thrusts, push by push. He was making her take it - all of it - by holding her hips down and under him.

She was starting to lose control of her body and was wriggling; attempting to escape the pleasure that felt too good. He pushed his chest over hers, and moaned when their erect nipples aligned against each other and slipped past one another. Their sweat lingered between their bodies.

"Answer!" he commanded as he pulled her legs onto her shoulders. She was close and he was close.

He was moaning loudly now, and was practically screaming. He watched as his length, ruthlessly pounded into her innocent hole and their fluids leaked out of her and onto the floor.

"N-no, N-no...he doesn't!" she said, feeling something unravel in her stomach."Sadi - Sougo! Ah!"

His eyes lingered over her vulva and he stared at her pulsing, red clit that peaked through her folds. He started pinching her pearl and she could feel the twist of her climax unraveling from her stomach to her vagina.

"Yes, I think...I'm gonna..." she whispered huskily, speechless for words. She had waited a year to feel this again. It wasn't the same when Kamui entered her. And she was scared – she felt like a virgin again. She wanted to climax with Sougo's eyes on her. She wanted to be brought to climax only by her husband.

"Yes, that's right, China doll," Sougo whispered.

Sougo opened his mouth and sucked her nipple into his mouth and fiercely swirled his tongue over and over on her breast. His lips trailed up the center of her neck and he placed open mouth kisses against her. He lets his lips linger against her throat as he touched her balls of nerves and whispered, "come for me-only me, Kagura...my China doll," he whispered so softly.

Kagura grabbed her husband's triceps and squeezed and whispered his name before her mind turned starry white.

Suddenly, Kagura could hear a symphony play behind her mind as stars exploded behind her eyes. She screamed as she came and he clenched his eyes shut as her walls spasmed uncontrollably around his hardened penis. It was sucking and pulling him; the warmness of her walls were constricting and pumping and milking his dick to release. She curled her toes behind his back and her nails dug into the skin of his hands. Sougo closed his eyes in concentration to stop any other unnecessary pre-comings. He pushed tightly, all the way into her womb, and stayed deeply in her - as he pushed her body with his body to the floor. She could feel all of him, deeply inside of her as she came onto him.

She breathed hallows of air into his ear. Her back arched and her large breast were thrown upward in apparent delight. She scratched streaks across his back and tears leaked out of her eyes.

As she came down from her high, she whimpered his name. He peppered kisses to her cheek and forehead. Her head rested on the floor in exhaustion and she closed her eyes trying to comprehend the pleasure she just experienced. He pulled out of her and examined her essence all over his penis. He wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped it with her lubrication.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet, China. We have plenty of more positions to try. Ready for round two?" Sougo asked with a mischievous look on his face.

**50 comments to get the next chapter.** Plot will be revealed in the next chapters, dealing with Kamui and Nobume, and how Sougo and Kagura fit into the equation.


	2. Short notice

_**I'm going to lower the number of required comments to 20.**_ Next update by this Thursday.

Hey guys so just a small notice to explain that this story is not totally dead. I just recently graduated high school two weeks ago, and I'm ready to start writing again. _**I'm going to lower the number of required comments to 20.**_ Hopefully, that's a more manageable request. If I get enough comments by Monday, I promise I'll upload a new chapter by Thursday. In all honesty, I actually have the next couple of chapters written. They are all on my iphone in a rough draft format. But guys, please make an effort to comment this story - please please please. I get many notices on people favoriting my story, but never commenting. It takes lots of effort and time to write these fics; and the more comments I get - the more encouragement I get. It doesn't even have to be long - just "thanks for writing," or "thanks" would actually be sufficient enough for me. I just want to have a sort of rounded estimate of who is actually reading my story. So please comment it means the world to me.

Oh and feel free to post any suggestions in the comment box. I might actually put it in my story. (: I love new ideas.


	3. Chapter 2

Sougo closed his eyes in concentration to stop any other unnecessary comings.

His eyes lingered upon his wife, who was shivering shyly in his arms, "Are you okay?"

There was arrogance and pride in his voice as he commended himself at bringing her to such an mind-blowing orgasmic peak.

Kagura breathed hallows of air into his ear as she attempted to monitor her desperate and erratic breathing, "Shut up, sadist. You know, I'm better than okay."

The sweet ache that his tactful penetration and strokes created was pulsating through her in waves.

He smirked back, "Is that so?"

As she panted, he held her delicately in his arms and breathed words of devotion into her ear.

"Take me to our bed," Kagura hummed huskily as she brushed the tips of his neck with her fingers. Her voice was an airy and glazed whisper.

He smiled tenderly and wrapped her into arms and carried her to their bedroom.

The room was empty except for their white mat that was thrown with white blankets, on the floor.

He knelt at the edge of the mat and placed her carefully on top of the white pillows.

Afterwards, he closed the paper doors.

Her eyes scanned the vacant room, "What, sadist? You don't know how to decorate, on your own?"

"No, I took down all the S&M posters and posters before you arrived. I'll put them back up when you leave."

Kagura chuckled as she reveled in the softness of the pillows, until she caught his dejected and despaired eyes.

Right. Leaving.

Suddenly, a moment of silence passed between the couple.

He was standing in front of the paper doors.

He stared at her as if she was a beautiful statue. A priceless, irreplaceable masterpiece that was out of his grasp.

A melancholic look of anguish and helplessness spread across his handsome features.

She opened her arms up and said, "Come to me, my love."

A warm, but hesitant smile spread upon his cheeks as he crawled to her with a seductive look on his face.

He started laughing and she joined in as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

He nuzzled his head against her hair and she purred in approval, "Looks, like you lost weight, China," he murmured.

"Isn't that good for you?"

"I like fucking women, not tree branches," he breathed in monotone.

"You fuck plants? What kind of animal are you? It's one thing to marry an alien species, it's another to fuck plants," she chuckled. She missed this. Their obsessive rants over everything and nothing.

Suddenly, he kissed her passionately and held her in his arms.

Their limbs were entangled between the white, feather-full blankets of sheets and pillows.

Her white, porcelain, creamy breasts and legs were open to the man's stare.

It was making his rock-hard erection ache.

She smirked, knowing her power over him.

She was testing his patience.

He opened her legs upward to him, as he pressed his sensitive member against her clit.

"I'm still, sensitive," she bit back, her back arching away from the excruciating pleasure giver.

Curly, red strands hung effortlessly against her neck and cheeks emphasizing the contrasting colors of her snowy skin and blazing red hair.

"Good," Sougo smirked, as he pressed a long finger against her, ready for his assault.

"W-wait, stop, sadist," she said in a panic hurry, knowing her body, would be thrown in a threshold of agonizing and aching pleasure if he decided to touch her again, "what are you doing?"

She sat up quickly, her arms up in an attack position, but was suddenly thrown on all-fours. Her back was tilted towards the floor and her face was down towards the mat, "Stop, sadist."

Kagura attempted to wriggle from her husband's tight grip.

He held himself behind her, with one hand holding her two hands down, and the other, trailing his way towards her core.

He chuckled as she exhaled a nervous breath.

Sougo's hands wounded their way down her mound as he expertly massaged the supple flesh. Teasingly, he opened her labia and pressed two soft fingers against her outer lips. Her lower lips squeezed outward, between his fingers.

Her body shook in waves, as her butt and toe muscles clenched in an unclarifying mesh of want and fear.

Without thinking, her legs closed. He forcibly opened her legs by intertwining their limbs together, supporting her.

"Mhm," he contemplated, before placing an airy gloss along her slit barely touching her, but enough to cause her to tremble in his hold.

Her eyes closed as her neck fell limp, her breath falling short.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, his finger stationary on the erogenous part of her body, which was already sending steady shoots of waves to enrapture her.

In one quick motion of indistinguishable and fast strokes, her body went blank.

His fingers stimulated the nerves of her nub to quake from her core into the tips of her fingers and toes. And suddenly, a bolt of pleasurable electricity gripped ever part of her. Each muscle tightened, and her body went rigid as her walls quickly started pumping and clenching around mere air.

It desperately searched for something to contract and clamp on.

He held her hips up with his arm, as her upper half sunk into the mattress and her legs started kicking, away from the pleasure.

She cried out his name, as Sougo observed her nails digging into the sheets, breaking through tough cloth.

"Please," she said in a fervid wail, "It's too much, Sougo, stop." Her back arched as her legs bucked into him ferociously. Another set of heavy touches, reduced her into a quivering, and whimpering body of need.

Whenever his body would touch the left side of her labia, she would be able to relax and control her breathing. But once, his touch returned to the right side of her clitoris, she would scream.

Each teasing flicker would cause her walls to shatter apart.

Kagura noticed the water streaming down her cheek, as she felt Sougo's hand grip the ripe buds of breast. He rested the side of his cheek against her hair.

Her mouth contorted into a silent yelp as her teeth bit back her voice.

He was whispering words of affection into her ear. She didn't have the strength to yell at his words, which she always said was revolting.

Suddenly she screamed his name in such a shameless, and erotic way that he couldn't help but bring his cock to the cleft of her butt cheeks and give jerking presses. He bucked against her, desperately, attempting to alleviate the ache.

She bucked wildly into his skillful hand, as her sultry voice screamed curses. Her body acted on its own as tremors and quakes took her into europhia. She gave another violent shudder and, another set of convulses brought forth her ardent and passionate voice. She was clawing at his hand.

He pushed his fingers into her, and blushed red, as his breath shortened in quick pants. Her sopping hole was swallowing him in such an indecent and wanton constriction. .

She fought against his hold, as she neared her fourth orgasm. Her body was gasping for air, and her lips started juttering incoherent whispers.

He couldn't take it anymore.

And in one quick motion, Sougo plunged into her, his face contorting in intense ecstasy, as his fingers continued its rough, hasty, and desperate rubs. He attempted to draw out her unending stream of orgasms.

He didn't stop his movement, as he rammed hard pulses inside her, digging in deeper and longer strokes.

Her cries were enough, to send him over the edge, as each sensation that violently flowed into her rolled through his body in an intense sensation. Her inner walls were pumping him, almost as it as it was wantonly begging him to cum.

Sougo continued his rough impales, breaking through her inner wall's tight grips, as she whimpered again, entering her fifth orgasm.

Suddenly, she soaked him in her warm essence and he couldn't hold it anymore. He finally let himself go as he spilled his slick, warm seed inside her, in hard, consecutive, and strong pulses. He held her thrashing hips in place as she accepted his spurts of cum.

He rested his body on top of her's, his body nearly blanking. His body shuddered in its after math.

Her breath came out as uneven shudders, as he slowly pulled out his soft member from her cavity. He watched his cum spill out of her, in slow drips.

Her unmoving and unresponsive voice and body indicated her lack of consciousness.

Sougo peered his head toward her, and realized that her eyes were closed. Her face was caked with sweat, and her cheeks and neck were red.

He chuckled to himself in fear, knowing that he would woken up very violently that night.

He arranged her body so her face was rested against his chest as he wrapped a tender arm around her petite frame, "I love you," he whispered, so tenderly, and genuinely, that anyone who heard it, would understand the true confines of his heart.

To bad, he rarely said.

Sougo couldn't focus as his eyes drooped to a close.

The only thing he regretted about tonight was not being able to see her face when he brought her to peak.

He'd have to do it later on in that night, he noted.

* * *

Surely enough, after an hour of rest, Kagura was on top of him, with a face full of red blush. Her umbrella was against his head point-blank, "YOU FUCKER! FUCKING SADIST!"

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur, as they drowned themselves in a passionate, raw lovemaking.

Her body was warm underneath his touch and he couldn't believe that she was here like this with him, after so long. His lips trailed down the back of her neck, and his grip on her waist tightened slightly.

He could feel her wiggle in his grip as she pressed her back closer to his chest, by which he took the honor to press back.

"China," he whispered. His voice was left in an open statement and he fearfully peered at the clock which read five. The glow of the sun was peeking through the dark sheet of black night and he clenched his fingers tightly together.

He wanted her to stay.

It wasn't fair.

He closed his eyes.

Kagura could feel the way his muscles tensed behind her, so she turned to face him. His face was caked with dried sweat, and his hair was in disarray.

Her fair, naked skin brushed against his own and he opened his eyes and saw only the blue of her eyes.

She was kissing his neck and down his chest. Sougo could feel the way his voice heightened and his heart clenched.

He pulled her up to kiss her.

Their mouths opened wide, and they delved themselves into a passionate kiss — feeling the slick twirls of the other's tongue, while also trying to revel in the other's unique taste.

He wanted to take her again. But he argued against himself.

They have been making love for hours now, and he knew if they continued — her leaving would just make everything harder.

"Sougo," she whispered against his lips. Kagura stared at him with glazed eyes, and the rising sun's dim light produced a slight cadence in her irises.

He understood, and released his tight grip on her. She slowly pushed the blanket off her body, as if she was in deep thought of whether she should stay in the warm confinements of his warm arms, but then she remembered she had no choice, and fully peeled the sheets off of her.

Her body shivered as cold air grazed her naked skin and she looked for her yukata.

The shapely white contours of her body were mixing with the morning light and it looked as if she glowing.

He stared at her body in a type of glazed wonderment.

When she finally found her dress - he got up and helped her put it on.

They would normally call the servants to help them dress, but today was their special day — and even the maids had enough common sense to understand that they should not interfere in any way possible.

Sougo covered her skin and wrapped her body in expensive, red silk. It fit her body like a princess.

Afterwards, she tied her hair up in the way Kamui liked it. Her usual up-do, with one bun on the top.

She turned back, and saw that he was dressed in his usual Shinsegumi outfit. His black cape accentuated his eyes, and she smiled kindly back at him.

The clock striked eight.

* * *

She shared one last breakfast with her family. The room was filled with tiny voices, who somehow still remembered her as their okaasama.

Kagura laughed along with them, almost getting lost in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, it was ten and the room was filled with silence and cries and hugs. She kissed them goodbye, telling them, "soon. I'll be back soon."

Kamui's spaceship landed in their large yard.

* * *

They all walked outside, together — and she kissed her youngest child goodbye.

Kamui made no move. He merely observed.

Kagura looked back at her husband, and he whispered something to her in her ear and she cringed back and finally broke down crying in his arms.

He held her, as she laced her lips with his kisses.

They have done this for too long.

Something inside Kamui cracked as he watched the scene and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

When she entered the ship, she walked past him and he merely smiled his natural smile.

* * *

She was asleep and alone in her chambers of the ship.

However, she was woken by a hand creeping on the side of her hip, into her nightgown.

His tongue followed the deep grooves of her neck and she was suddenly aware of who the tongue belonged to, for his touch was demanding and all so-sure of itself.

"Kamui," she rasped out.

"You reak of him," he murmured into her neck.

"And so?" she spat back.

His breath hitched and he was angry because he knew that that man had used her so much the day before.

Suddenly she could feel his intrusive fingers being shoved onto her mound, "So? You ask? You are mine."

* * *

Her back was arching off the bed and it felt so good.

So good that she was screaming obscenities to the sky as her body wildly humped and bucked into his own.

She was shivering and suddenly her body was rising and rising …

It would be ridiculous to see the following sight. The almighty Kamui, panting and trying to bring her pleasure.

He wanted her. All of her.

He never loved. He never loved anything or anyone. But the feelings he felt towards his imouto, was something, he felt, was close to anything he would ever feel.

Each plunge received a cry from her lips, and against his lips as they shared breath against one another.

All he could do was grunt back, as he thrusted deep inside her caving, tightening walls.

Then he felt the great convulse as she shattered around him, her pelvis tilting to the highest it could reach, as her voice screamed his name.

Her nipples puckered in the air so…shamelessly, as if it was begging to be ravished. So he did. He was rewarded with another set of clenches.

His fingers flicked her nub over and over again, and he watched her with intent eyes as she started crying because it felt too good.

After one convulse, another squeeze, would overtake her. She milked him until he finished his blow, shooting himself within her as deeply as he could reach.

His hands tilted her hips upward, in hopes to not let her spill his seed. "You're mine," he whispered. He pulled out, gripping the sides of her hair, "Don't forget that, my dear imouto."

He gave her one last lingering kiss.

He pulled on his clothes, and left.

Never looking back.


End file.
